Creation
by Lea Authoress
Summary: As the sun shone from the sky, the water shimmered with its reflection. The yearning to create something beautiful with water was a beloved secret. Then, as the clouds heavy with rain poured from the sky, the sun's beam burrowed from its confines and radiate light. From that creation, came tranquillity, peace and hope. Now, their children continue that creation.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Selma Yorkshire was nothing ordinary. Her mind was overzealous with wild thoughts, creating strands and turning them into tangles that meshed cohesively. She was obsessed with the colour maroon, was dyslexic – much to her dismay – and had a severe case of ADHD. She could never sit down in one place for too long, always moving to find a comfortable position, never held the greatest attention span and could only read Greek and most Latin fluently.

She had a love for myths, specifically Greek mythology, and had fallen in love with the Percy Jackson series the moment it was given to her as a present. Sure, Harry Potter was a favourite, but it wasn't the _one_. It didn't make her heart thump a thousand times in a span of seconds. She didn't memorise everything word for word. To put it simply, she thought it was the less amazing distant cousin of her series.

"Selma Lyra Yorkshire!" Her mother screamed angrily, heated jade eyes staring daggers at her daughter. "Why did I receive a call from your university that you've been expelled? _Again_."

Her mouth twitched, clouded emerald eyes meeting the others before returning to her Greek book.

Elizabeth could no longer handle the disrespect her daughter continuously showed her, over a fictional book! "I've had it up to here with your behaviour!" She snapped, snatching the book from her daughter and slamming in onto the floor with a heavy thump. "If you don't pick up your act and act like the adult you are, you can kiss those books of yours goodbye!"

"I do." She replied with stormy eyes, blocking the images of her leaving this wretched place. Ever since those books landed into her hands, her mother had reacted negatively to her that any previous feelings of towards her evaporated into thin air. "However, with the arguments, we constantly regale to each other, I've given up trying to please you."

"What are you going to do with your future?! You need a job and a good education." She continued, ignoring the reddening face of her daughter.

"What _I _want is a family. Children surrounding me and a loving husband." She retorted sharply, bending to grasp her book with gentle hands. "I don't want that. I want to be a mother, not working a nine to five job that I will quit on the first day."

Elizabeth snorted, running a hand through her cropped hair. "You don't need to settle for something like that."

"And yet, that is what I want for myself." Selma walked away, pausing to throw a look over her shoulder with burning eyes. "Please have some sort of respect for your daughter. I don't intend to uphold your wants and desires. I am my own person and I have the right to follow whatever path I choose to. Good or bad. Right or wrong. My choices are what matter most. Not a petty argument dragged on daily."

"Whatever place you think of is only a dream." She sighed, whatever fight she had in her compressing. "This is reality and your dream is just that; a _dream_."

"Then I'll dream wonderfully and continue to do so forever." She shrugged, walking to her room.

Opening the door with closed eyes, she fell through an unending pit, forcing her eyes open to stare at the blinding white around her. Blonde hair swirled around her face, hands shielding her eyes as wind billowed around her falling form. Whatever had caused this, wasn't ending any time soon.

Or so she thought.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Who brought a mortal here?" Thundered an age-old voice in anger, booming echoing throughout the whispering room.

"Brother, calm down. You'll fry the _demi-god_ before she can answer our questions." Another sighed exasperatedly.

Bleary emerald met knowing blue. Apollo winked discreetly at her. "Dad, Uncle P, it seems she's awake."

'_Traitor.'_ She thought fleetingly, kneeling and rubbing her eyes. "Would anyone be so kind as to explain as to why I've come to an unknown…" She looked around with annoyed eyes "…somewhere blinding?"

Apollo and Hermes snickered under their breaths, only stopping when Zeus sent them a look. "Why don't you tell us." It wasn't a question.

She blinked, taking in the appearances and something clicked. "You're the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus…" Her eyes narrowed as she pointed at them all. "Do you have any idea what your stupidity has done?! Your stupid law of having no contact with your children is utterly and completely moronic, you stupid idiot!"

They were too stunned by her bold words; Zeus couldn't form the thunder to smite the puny half-blood.

She rounded onto Hera with furious eyes. "I despise hypocrites. You despise your husbands' children, yet treat ones like a king and another demigod like garbage! Shame on you for that! The children your husband sires are not at fault! Have some respect and dignity, you're classless!"

Ares was her next target. "All you do is sire bullies and completely disregard them until they are useful to you. Shame on you and your malfunctioning brain! Teach them some manners, you cretin!"

"And you two…" She glared fiercely at Poseidon and Zeus. "Your brother indefinitely deserves his place here on Olympus, to think otherwise is insulting as his domain is just as important as your own." Perhaps she wasn't directing those words to Poseidon – more so the pigheaded Zeus – but was it too much to ask that he had some better feelings towards his older brother.

The gods blinked down at the panting half-blood, before Zeus glared down at her with heated eyes, reaching for his bolt.

A light surrounded Apollo, downsizing to push the young woman behind him. "Sorry dad, can't let you do that."

"And why ever not?" He growled.

He grinned cheekily, swinging an arm around her and kissing her cheek loudly. "She's my daughter. Can't let you smite her."

Chaos descended. Hermes downsized and zipped closer, inspecting her closely. "She does look like you, but her eyes are completely different."

He nodded. "That would be from her mother."

"Apollo, is there something you aren't telling us?" Poseidon inquired curiously. His nephew rarely hid his children, and while she shared traits there was something _old_ about her.

"Nope." He grinned. "Sorry dad, I've got to grab Selma and have a chat with her. She'll be at camp in no time."

The two vanished before the others could object.

Artemis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She should have realised that her brother would continue his pursuit of the girl's mother. Yet, why bring her back now?

"Do you know anything?" Athena queried, grey eyes never moving from her half-sister.

Apollo would owe her a large favour for this. "I know nothing of my brothers' trysts. I do not oversee who he is with and who he derives his pleasure with."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She blinked deliriously, mind spinning like an unending whirlpool. "Do I need to call you dad?"

He grinned cheekily, ruffling her messy locks, letting her swat his hand away with a loud smack. "I wouldn't mind really, kiddo."

She frowned, poking his cheek before tilting her head. "You're unusually cheerful after creating more chaos than you ever have. Why am I here?"

"Your mom and I thought it was time we brought you back to interfere with a few things." He answered nonchalantly, ignoring the doubletake she did and her wide eyes.

"So, Marie isn't my biological mom?" She paused, blinking furiously. "That unexpectedly makes an uncommon amount of sense. So, _dad_, are we expecting another family reunion?"

"Your mom can't come here. We talked about it before, but we're going to wait a little more until you're of age and the other gods, well most of 'em, Uncle P, Uncle H and Arty won't kill you or agree to kill."

She blanched. Suddenly, her entire existence was looking a little too colourful and deadly. "They won't turn me into anything, will they?"

"Not where you're going." He assured, his cheerful eyes changing as his voice deepened at the thought of them trying anything on his daughter. He shrugged, waving the serious moment away. "You'll figure it out on your own. See ya, Lyra~" With a snap of his fingers, she was engulfed by a blinding light and swept to the mortal world below them. "She looks like you."

"Of course. I am her mother, Apollo." A cold voice reverberated. "I…am not completely disappointed that she too shares thy own features. Perhaps, she takes more of thy than I."

"A perfect mixture." He conceded. "Dad is going to be furious when he finds out."

"Our daughter wasn't completely wrong with her words towards the gods, thy father's idiocy is entirely correct." She mused, cold voice softening slightly as she walked out. "I shan't stay long; my presence will be missed if I am gone too long."

As she walked away, Apollo hummed loudly. "If I'm claiming her first, maybe I should send her first present to her."

Ruby lips curled into a sly smirk. "How does thy know she hasn't received her first gift?"

He chuckled loudly as she left, throwing his head back, hair sparkling like golden thread. "Sly as ever."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She screamed; eyes wide as her body fell through the sky quicker than she would have liked. "Grandpa! I'm sorry, but please don't let your granddaughter die yet! I still haven't finished chewing you out!" She and her big mouth really needed to think before she spoke. She was sure a bolt of lightning barely missed her.

"_Worry not child, thy shall be safe and sound in but a moment."_ A cold voice spoke softly, gaining her immediate attention.

"I'm falling hundreds of miles because daddy dearest got a bit too excited, so pardon my rudeness, but please put my feet on the ground!" She hissed, shivering as she slowly landed safely on the ground. "Grandpa isn't exactly welcoming his newest granddaughter warmly. Stupid gods and stupid laws."

The voice laughed lightly, finding amusement at her daughters' words. _"Thy is safe, for now. Make haste and enter the camp before monsters arrive."_

"Can I have a refund on this new life?" She joked weakly, noticing the tiny hands. She blinked once, twice before freaking out. Patting her chest frantically, her pallor blanched. She was a child. A _child_. "Daddy dearest didn't de-age me, did he?"

"_I wouldn't de-age you!" _He cried dramatically. She was sure if he was here, he'd be the best actor she's ever seen. _"That was your mom! Tell her!"_

A beat of silence passed, causing her to droop her head. Her mother spoke to her and she hadn't even realised. Kneading her forehead, she sighed. "Just – just tell me how far I'm away from camp."

"_Thy needs only to run straight and thy will find camp."_

"_Yeah, better hurry. Some monsters caught your scent and are coming for you."_

"I take back wanting to live here. I want to go back to my room and books." Hearing the roar behind her, she didn't dare dawdle. Pushing off the ground, she sprinted straight for a few minutes, thankful for the burst of speed when she felt the air behind her shift and the loud chomp of teeth.

Panting, her eyes snapped to the tree she knew was the border. Only, to find it missing. No sign of a tree ever having resided there. She gulped, mouth running dry at the thought that entered her brain. Was…was she brought here before anything happened?

Apollo watched the scene, eyes narrowed as he knew he couldn't help. As much as he wanted to help, interfere with anything to do with his children, he could never do so – all because of that damned law.

A melodious voice echoed through her mind, the pure power all but overshadowing her mortal soul. _"As a favour to thine brother, I shall gift thee. Touch thy neck."_

Reaching for her neck, her fingertips grazed the cold steel hanging limp. Narrowing her eyes, she ripped it from her neck, expecting a scratch only for something both light and heavy to land in her hand.

"_Close thy eyes, imagine the mist surrounding thee."_ Her mother coaxed. _"With thy arrow, pierce their flesh."_

She imagined fire billowing fiercely with her arrow, notching the arrow, she let it go in a flurry of fire, her face blank despite the howls of pain. Shaking her head, she swivelled on her feet and sprinted to the hill.

Vision blurry, she was sure she had seen her mother for a split second, a small proud smile lightening her face before she fainted to the sounds of hooves galloping and shouts for medics.

She had arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

Safe and sound.


	2. Percy Jackson Comes A Knocking

**1 – Percy Jackson Comes A Knocking **

Nine years ago, she was brought to the gods in Olympus where she narrowly escaped becoming a fried demigod by her grandfather, Zeus. Her entrance was spectacular to everyone who witnessed, destroying the hellhound with a single burning arrow. She heavily denies any knowledge of anything when she was claimed so quickly.

"Selma! Stop daydreaming." Her brother, Will, scolded poking her forehead gently. "If we didn't remind you, you'd lose your head."

She grinned cheekily, tugging his cheek and dancing away from him before he could retaliate. Not that he would, she was his favourite – but she knew a certain little demigod would easily nudge her position away from her slightly. She couldn't wait.

Walking away, she slowly lost her smile as her sight easily noticed the back of a camper she knew all too well. Luke Castellan had slowly started to change. However, a sly smirk rose on her face as she jumped on his back.

"Lukie, has daddy dearest shown up?" She teased. She had found a loophole for the gods to speak to their children, even if most didn't realise for themselves. She wasn't taking any chances for her grumpy grandpa to create another law for the gods to never speak to the demigods.

Luke rolled his eyes, ruffling her locks and smiled at her. "Apollo got my message from dad. All I have to do is tell you that your _daddy dearest_ wants you to behave and not cause mischief with my brothers."

She blinked. "Clarisse and Annabeth deserved it. Neither would back down and snapped at one of the younger campers." She replied airily. "You know I don't like either of their attitudes, but couldn't they have some sort of respect for the other demigods?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know how stubborn they are."

"And you know how stubborn I am Luke." She rebutted sternly, green eyes hardening. "I could care less about what they do to each other, but I'll be damned if their attitude reflects the entire camp to a new camper. Every demigod is fed up with their cabins holier-than-thou attitude and I'm the only one who has done any sort of change in their behaviour. It can't just be me, or Travis or Connor or Chiron. Everyone needs to make a change, starting with the more egotistical cabins."

Listening to her words, even Luke couldn't find a fault within them. He knew both girls were highly stubborn, egotistical for Clarisse and a know-it-all for Annabeth. Shoulders drooping, he acknowledged her with a faint nod.

Gods damn it if she couldn't be persuasive. He had a feeling this was how Hermes and Apollo felt when she ordered them to do this.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As thunder rumbled through the rain-stricken night, Selma laid on her side silently, mulling over her previous home. She never felt the warmth like she did here, never felt the love she received from her siblings – most of them anyway. She always was closer to Will, Lee and Michael.

Influenced by the surroundings, she closed herself off from them all. She rarely had the chance to express her thoughts, her feelings. What was expected of her was to go to university, gain a degree and work a nine to five job like the sheeple surrounding her. However, all she craved was a family of her own, to share painful and joyful experiences, to go through hardships that could be solved without any misunderstandings.

If she had any love, it was towards the fantasy books she held dear to her, being the only thing, she truly believed could understand her. Now, she gained a family, despite the intricacies and problems, she truthfully wouldn't trade it for the world. Even her grandfather held a place in her heart, not that she would tell him until he used his brain.

Her hands grasped for the book she received from her mother, she was glad that Latin wasn't a mismanaged language to her dyslexic mind. She was sure Chiron knew who her mother was but left it in the air whenever he looked at her with that warm smile. She wasn't sure how the others would take it, but she was sure the ones who cared for her wouldn't care.

Reaching for her necklace, she smiled as the image of her father fine-tuning it to suit her taste was hilarious as he complained about Artemis stealing his thunder. The once silvery locket now shone a golden light stained marron in places. Her aunt gave her an anklet to take its place as a quiver, something she treasured as Artemis wasn't usually open to others that weren't her huntresses or would-be huntresses.

"_Hasten thine self."_ Her mother coaxed. _"It has begun. Save the boy."_

Any thoughts weaving through her mind blanked at the words of her mother. Who else could the boy she be speaking of not be Perseus Jackson himself? Uncaring of the noise as she threw the quilt from her body, she shuffled into her shoes, threw a coat over her and sprinted out of her cabin, ignoring the shouts and protests from her siblings.

"Wake up!" She bellowed, eyes burning with an intensity she had never felt before. "Wake up! There's a camper in trouble! Grover is injured!"

"Sel?" Luke questioned with wide eyes, looking at her as she ran past with fervour. "What's going on?"

"I know you heard me, Luke!" She snapped. "Grab the others and meet me by Thalia's tree. Grover's brought a new camper and they're in trouble."

Travis and Conner peeked around his shoulder, staring at her with worried eyes. "Hellhound trouble or the Kindly One's trouble?"

All they received was a grim look. "Minotaur." She replied gloomily. "Meet me when everyone else has weapons."

Chiron galloped over with dark eyes. "Selma, I presume you already know?"

"Someone told me." She revealed with a heavy tone. "I'm going now."

"I shall come with you." Running with her, Chiron reached the tree before she could and oversaw the scene in front of them.

Reaching the border, Selma stared down the hill with narrowed eyes, a fleeting hint of reluctance and fear. She hadn't left the camp ever since she fell from the sky. She didn't know how Hades would treat her or Zeus. Perhaps he would finally strike her down because of her repetitive insults?

Ripping the locket swinging from around her neck, she immediately reached for the quiver resting upon her back and notched the arrow. Breathing deeply, she slid down the hill and ignoring Chiron's protests, eyes narrowing until she forcefully stopped herself near the bottom of the hill.

"Duck!" She ordered loudly, letting the arrow go and watching as it nestled between the ribs of the monster, wincing at the deep roar it exhaled. Gods, she hadn't realised how big he was.

Percy didn't listen. It was as if time had slowed down the minute the arrow pierced into his flesh. He couldn't jump sideways, so he leapt straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in mid-air, and landing on his neck.

Having no time to understand how he successfully pulled it off, the monsters head slammed into the tree, the impact causing his teeth to shake under the pressure.

The monster staggered, trying to shake the young boy from its neck. Locking his arms around its horns, she cursed as whatever opportunity she had to launch another arrow was taken by his actions.

Looking over her shoulder at the arriving campers and satyrs, she motioned towards the concussed Grover. "Bring Will here!" She ordered. "Grover's injured!"

"Selma! Look out!" Someone cried, their eyes locked on the bucking Minotaur moving forwards.

"Gods! Not even officially a camper and he's already causing mayhem." She muttered, bracing herself at the most opportune moment to jump to the side. "Hey! Bucko! How's the rodeo?!"

The monster wheeled toward her as she maintained the distraction for Will and Luke to bring Grover over the border, pawed the ground, ready to charge itself at the young girl. Vengeful thoughts echoed through his mind, how he had squeezed the life out of his mother, made her disappear in a flash of light and rage-filled him like high-octane fuel. Hands reaching for a horn, he tightened his grip until his knuckles were white and pulled with all his might.

Despite the chaos happening around her, she couldn't help the slight fan appeal towards Percy. She really couldn't. What demi-god could tear a horn from the minotaur? A demi-god from the big three, that's who.

Seeing him about to be bucked off, she dropped her bow and sprinted towards him, releasing an oomph as he landed on her with a boneless thump. However, his head smacked against a decently sized rock, his vision blurry as he stared down at the young girl's face. As he sat up, holding his head with one hand, the other holding his prize; a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, running on instincts alone, he rolled them to one side and came up kneeling. As the Minotaur barrelled past, he drove the broken horn straight into his side, under his furry rib cage.

Silence rang among them for but a split second, until it roared in agony. It flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate – not like his mother, no, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs Dodd's had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance.

"Take that, you grumpy overgrown turkey." The girl next to him muttered in loathing. "Sending that damned furry monster after him, how the others put up with your stupidity is beyond me." A bolt of lightning soared past their heads, causing her to let out a frightened squeak.

Looking at the, most likely, concussed boy, she sighed as she threw his arm over her shoulders, knees nearly folding under his weight. Uncaring of how her locket would appear on her neck again, she half carried and half dragged his dead weight to the hilltop. Reaching their destination, she dropped to her knees and pouted at her brothers. "If I ever get stupid like that, please remind me of carrying this lug."

The last thing he could remember was the girl with messy locks and enchanting eyes.


	3. Cowboy Meets Sunshine

**2 – Cowboy Meet Sunshine**

Humming to herself softly, Selma gently covered the unconscious boy with the infirmary blanket. It had been a few days, and she could already see him rousing every so often – mostly when she was around, much to her amusement.

"_Your dad isn't going to be happy when he sees him." _Hermes' voice teased playfully. Apollo wouldn't hurt the only person she liked so much, even with all his grumbling. _"Uncle Poseidon says hello to the both of you, by the way. I wonder how he found out?"_

"Daddy dearest probably spilled the secret." She mused thoughtfully, a hint of a smile dancing across her face as Percy groggily awoke for the seventh time. "Careful, cowboy. You've still got a nasty concussion."

"What?" He croaked; sea-green eyes glazed over sleepily.

As she was about to answer, a whirlwind of curly blonde barrelled into her, nearly knocking the nectar out of her hands. "Watch it, Anna." She scolded, sounding like a mother tired of her child misbehaving. "I'll tell Luke you barged into the infirmary again, despite not being _allowed_ to."

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" She demanded, only to be held by her shoulders. "What's happening? What's stolen?"

"That's enough, Annabeth." She interrupted smoothly, dragging her out by the ear despite the others struggle. "Don't make me bring Luke here to scold you. My patient is much more important than some secret information."

"But Selma –"

"_Enough_." She repeated forcefully, eyes set in a stern glare. "The infirmary is Apollo territory, have some respect. Now, you can continue this later, when he is well enough to have a proper conversation." She pushed the blonde out and half-smiled. "Do learn what a secret is. We can't have you divulging important information if it isn't to the intended person."

"Selma –" She shouted exasperatedly.

"That's my name, please don't wear it out. Lyra just doesn't have the same ring to it." She teased, slamming the door shut before turning her sight back to the unconscious Percy. "You create so much trouble, don't you, cowboy?"

Placing the bowl of nectar onto the table beside him, she carded a hand through messy dark hair and smiled briefly as he nuzzled closer to the warmth.

"You really do like causing chaos, huh?"

"Selma, Ares cabin needs you." Will briefed, ignoring the scene easily. His sister did the same thing to every newbie that came to camp, this one was no different. "Clarisse is bullying the younger campers."

"Which ones?"

"Hephaestus. Apparently, they ruined a sword for one of the Ares kids."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing deeply. Clarisse always strove to make her headaches return with a vengeance. She hadn't been this annoyed since she studied for her finals after her mother sat next to her with a stern scowl.

"Ares must be getting petty revenge." She muttered darkly. "I should've just ignored him. He hates being ignored."

"Careful Clarisse doesn't try to cut you open, dear little sister." Will warned, shaking his head. She really didn't show any fear, despite nearly being electrocuted by Zeus.

"She can try. The older campers like me too much to let her kill me." She joked, walking away. "Keep an eye on him. I'll try to be as quick as possible as I sort this stupid situation out."

"Don't take too long, otherwise I'll send Luke after your corpse."

She pouted at him. "You're so pessimistic. Aren't you meant to be all sunshine and daisies?"

He sent her a look. "Since you came, everyone's changed for the better. We just think a little more realistically."

She didn't know whether she should feel insulted or complimented. He must have seen the look on her face because he smiled playfully at her, ushering her out the door.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"You should watch where you put your stupid hammers!" Clarisse shouted, shaking a young Hephaestus child by their shirt. "You're supposed to be good at making this stuff!"

"Put him down, Clarisse." Selma ordered coldly, manoeuvring him out of her grasp and glaring up at her.

She snorted, glaring at the midget. "What? Are you gonna cry to your boyfriend?" She sneered.

"First, I'm much too young to have any sort of romantic feelings towards anyone, believing otherwise is insulting to my character." She rebuffed with a cheeky smirk. So, maybe Hermes had taught her how to be sly and quick on her feet – Apollo seemed to think otherwise, boasting it was all him, or say Hermes relayed. "Now, walk back to your cabin and I won't report this to Chiron. You're already on thin ice because of the stunt with one of the Demeter campers."

"Pipsqueak was asking for it. She wouldn't shut up."

Her eyes turned frigid, her lips thinning into a deep scowl. "Watch it. That's my baby cousin and I won't hesitate to come after you during the next game."

She snorted, angry eyes narrowing as she stood nose to nose with her. "Don't think you're all that, miss goody-two-shoes. Just because –"

"Selma, Chiron asked you to meet him at the Big House." Susan twittered nervously, standing on her toes to hover over the shoulders of the surrounding campers. "He said to go immediately. Something about the new camper."

"I'll go now." She assured with a smile, despite her eyes never leaving the brown of her violent cousin. "Rest assured that this will be reported to Chiron as soon as I arrive."

"Thank you, Sel." Breathed Jake with relief.

"Don't make any trouble, Clarisse. I'd hate to see my favourite Ares child be punished." She teased cheekily, walking away and ignoring the shouts from the older girl. "C'mon Susan, I'll take you back to the Hermes cabin."

"Thanks." She replied nervously, trudging closer to her as the duo walked away peacefully.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Chiron, you called."

"Ah, Selma." He greeted with a fond smile. "I was hoping you would join us to meet the new camper."

Mr D snorted petulantly.

"Don't worry, uncle. I'll convince Hermes and dad to convince grandpa to lift the ban on non-alcoholic drink to have a slight percentage" She bartered, smiling at the searching look he sent her.

She rarely bartered anything, usually able to get it herself. So, was there something she knew about the boy they did not? "Just don't get turned into a cloud." He ignored the boom clap of thunder directed at both of them.

"He can take that lightning bolt and shove it up –"

Chiron speedily interrupted her, not wanting to hear her curse the King of the Gods and in return get in trouble. He didn't need the campers rioting if they found out she was punished when they were all thinking the same thing. "I wanted you to be here to greet Percy Jackson. He's the young camper that you saved a few days ago."

She blinked. "Is it because I've been here the longest?" She was happy that was one of the few things she could beat Annabeth in, even if they were somewhat friendly with each other.

"No. I called you to join us to help familiarise him with the camp." He replied.

She quirked a brow. "It's because I already know what's happened and won't be the one to spill it to him." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Really, Chiron. It's safe to –" She was interrupted by the door swinging open, Grover and Percy entering and staring at the scene before them.

"Mr Brunner!" Percy cried.

Chiron turned and smiled at him. His eyes held that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple-choice answers B. "Ah, good Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."

"I still suck at the stupid game." Selma muttered to Mr D, who only rolled his eyes. She would never be able to play or win. Her losing streak was 100 – 0, she was unbelievably unlucky when it came to that game.

"At least when someone wants an easy opponent, they come to you." He retorted.

"I resent that. I at least make it hard for them."

He deadpanned at her with bored eyes. "You are exceptionally easy to win against. Do not try and make yourself seem better than you actually are."

The trio watched them grumble, Chiron sighing and gesturing to the chair next to Mr D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." He sighed.

"Uh, thanks." He scooted a little further away from him because, if there was one thing he had learnt from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr D was a stranger to alcohol, he was a satyr.

"Grumpy alcoholic." She muttered quietly, jumping at the sharp stare he sent her. She blinked innocently, smiling warmly at him. "Is something wrong, uncle dearest?"

He squinted, shivering at her sugary tone. "Don't call me that. I don't need Hermes annoying me."

"Selma." Chiron called, her messy hair swinging around her face as she swivelled on her heel, shooting them a sunny smile. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy."

"Even if I'm not the greatest like my brother, I still know the basics." She blushed at his praise, keeping her smile even when Percy stared at her. "I'll talk to Luke about setting you in the Hermes cabin. Uncle won't mind, he'll find it hilarious."

He smiled fondly at her. "Thank you. Please tell Luke my thanks as well."

"Will do."

As the duo talked, Percy reverted to staring at her with wide eyes. He hadn't noticed it before when he was barely awake, but she was shorter than him to his enjoyment – because no one was shorter than him! – and her hair was much unrulier than he noticed, twisting and curling with different strands. But what stood out him was the way her eyes almost glowed. There was something about them, that just screamed wonder.

Though, remembering the way they had turned cold as she fought the Minotaur, her face sent into a blank expression that spoke levels of how much calm she had. It still left him reeling from the encounter, yet she seemed so calm even now – days after the event.

"It was nice seeing you conscious, Perseus." She teased with a sunny smile, winking at Grover who smiled at her as she walked away.

"Don't worry about Sel, she's always like that." Grover assured him, seeing the dumbfounded expression on his face. "You'd have more trouble with Annabeth than with her."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Hearing footsteps running after her, she tilted her head back, shaking her head once she realised it was Annabeth coming after her – probably to nag her about not getting the answers she wanted. That was all the Athena children cared about really, information was key to their minds.

"Anna, I'm busy. I have no time to keep your mind running with new information." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Selma! This is important." She cried with annoyance. "Ever since that Percy kid came, you've been ignoring everyone else!"

"I did the same with everyone, you and Luke included." She admonished lightly. "However, Perseus plays a much larger role than anyone can see right now. Please, just let me get Luke to settle a spot for him and you can tell me all about the architect you want to see."

She narrowed her grey eyes. "Do you promise?"

She smiled fondly. "I never break my promises. When I can help it, really." I'll meet you later."

"Anna! Sel! How's the new camper?" Luke quired, jogging to the duo who shared a look. He blinked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "What's with those looks?"

She shot him a sunny smile; a warning bell rang insistently in the back of his mind at her smile. Her eyes glinted with mischief; a look eerily similar his own brothers held whenever they planned something.

"I need you to make Perseus a place in your cabin for a few days." She answered sweetly, using the tone her uncle used when he mimicked her fathers whining. Where he whined, she bribed. A good combination in her opinion – her fathers too apparently.

He blanked for a moment, fumbled with the thought for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "With Apollo renovating the cabin, there are still rooms empty." He hummed. "It will also help him mingle with the other campers while he gets use to it all."

"Great." She replied sunnily before the smile fell off her face and she stared at the duo sternly, their backs unconsciously straightening. "If his parent is not someone we expect, I hope you two do not follow the others if they exclude him." Her eyes narrowed further, alight with something mad. "Now, I have to go back to Chiron, I'll see you soon."

As she left, Luke and Annabeth shared a look. They were used to the look in her eyes, but it had gotten increasingly worse ever since that new camper arrived.

"I'll tell Apollo later." He soothed, ruffling her hair fondly. "He'll know what to do."

She frowned. "Her father is more likely to dismiss it rather than investigate it."

He sighed, forgetting Annabeth had no knowledge of the loophole they had found. He couldn't even tell her, not with his vow on the River Styx. "Don't worry, Anna. Everything will be fine."

She scoffed, cheeks flushing under the stern stare radiating from him.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Feeling eyes on her, she turned to the side where her aunt was smiling warmly at her, gesturing her to come over. She smiled, Hestia was her favourite aunt – though nothing could shake Artemis from the highest position, Hestia came a _very_ close second.

"Tia, I'm sorry I haven't been helping around much." She started quickly. "Perseus has been my top priority."

Her smile remained, turning a smidge slyer. "So, I've heard. Your father is quite jealous of this young boy. He's complained to anyone who adores you. I've even heard he complained to Poseidon about the boy as well, though I am unsure why."

Guilty eyes swerved from her face, looking towards the ground with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Tia, even I'm not allowed to say much until he's claimed."

"He looks exactly like Don did when he was younger, although his nose and chin are different…" She trailed off, smile slyer than she had ever seen as the goddess pinched her cheek lightly. "Don't worry. I won't say anything."

Her muscles relaxed, unaware that she had tensed from the others words. "Thank you. He's only a child, innocent within the rules."

She giggled, an inkling of a romance flickering in her mind. "He is adorable."

She tripped over thin air, sputtering air as her cheeks flushed. "Tia!" She squeaked. "He's a boy."

She blinked, before realising how it sounded and she burst into laughter. "Not for me, for you."

"You're nearly as bad as Aphrodite." She muttered, cleaning her shirt from the scattered dirt.

"At least I don't interfere." She pointed out with a chime-like laugh. "Although it does spice up the romance, don't you agree?"

She deadpanned, shaking her head. "I have no interest in romance as a _child_." She stressed the word, unaware of the eyes on her.

"Selma, I'm glad we found you." Chiron started, walking over to the young girl, Percy quick on his hooves. "Has the cabin been prepared?"

She nodded, avoiding the searching sea-green eyes fixed on her. "I talked to Luke not too long ago about it, so he should already be there."

"Chiron, don't you have an archery class at noon?" Hestia reminded slyly.

He nodded, as though just remembering why he was looking for her. "Would you take Percy from her?"

"I don't mind." She replied sunnily. "I was going to offer actually."

He smiled fondly at the young girl. "Thank you." He turned to Percy, the smile still in place. "Selma will take you to your cabin."

She winked cheekily, walking next to him. "I always show the new campers where to go." She added. "It's my unspoken job."

Hestia snickered under her breathe. Despite her words earlier, she was showing off in her own way – similar to Apollo when he was wooing his lovers, although he had a special place in his heart for two and they were treated differently compared to the rest.

"Yes." Chiron agreed, trotting away, his tail flickering upwards as he left. "Please don't create trouble while you do so. We have enough trouble with the Twins."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't!" She replied cheerfully. "That'll be his own play."

"Er…" Percy stammered, taken aback by her sunny personality. "Are you a daughter of Aphrodite?"

She blanched, despite feeling complimented by such words. "No. I like her, but her interfering ways aren't appreciated by me."

He blanked. "She does what now?"

She blinked, shrugging. "You'll find she has the urge to interfere in potential romances that she likes." She answered. "How she likes Ares and ignore her husband goes over my head."

Hestia giggled, ushering the duo away from her hearth. "Stop dawdling and show him the cabin."

"Alright. Follow me." She spoke, smiling warmly at him, ignoring his red cheeks. "Watch your step. One wrong move and Clarisse could come barrelling after you and stab you with her electric spear."

"Electric spear?" He echoed dumbfounded. "What is she? Sparky?"

She snickered aloud. "She's not Zeus' daughter, try granddaughter."

He deadpanned. "Is this camp filled with weapon-wielding children of Greek Gods?"

"Bingo. Try to remember that not everyone is as nice as me. I'm the friendliest of the Apollo bunch, cowboy."

He blinked. "Cowboy?"

She winced. "I'll tell you later when you're not tempted to drown me."

He eyed her strangely. She…was not what he was expecting. She was shockingly open with him, but perhaps it was who she was. He didn't know her well enough to read her, but the hoped as time passed, they would grow closer.

He liked her.

Even if she seemed like a crazy lunatic rambling about the gods.

* * *

**This has been the worst, or one of the worst, weeks in my entire life. Don't ask, I'm still pissed, angry, annoyed, _'how dare they'_****, etc. In other news, we finally see our intended pair interact and I like this start. It's not fast-paced, not dramatic - or well it sort of was, but they'll deal with that later - and we see her relationships with the others. She'll grow into her character, and I can't wait for Nico and that book because I have everything planned out. Updates probably won't be quick for a few more weeks, last year of high school and then uni on top of it all, as well as dealing with things that need my immediate attention. Hah, life is unfair. Enjoy the chapter and I hope you enjoy the future ones as well!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Overlord of the Bathrooms

**3 – Overlord of the Bathrooms**

Walking with Percy was more enjoyable than Selma would have originally thought. Sure, he had a smart mouth on him, but that was what made him so fun – his wit and quick comebacks were refreshing in the slow, boring camp.

"You won't be in cabin eleven for very long." She hummed thoughtfully, slowing down when ocean green eyes clashed with her own. "But you never know. It might be sooner than you think."

Percy gave her a deadpan look. "I still think you're all insane."

"Some of our dear cousins are insane." She agreed. "Ares kids are weapon enthusiast, Aphrodite children are obsessed with beauty, Demeter children adore plants and whatnot."

"What about Apollo kids then?" He questioned sarcastically.

"We're obsessed with either the arts or medicine." She answered with a smile. "Will – my brother – is the main medic for the camp, he's brilliant at it."

"What about you?"

She paused, eyeing the curious but disbelieving teen and shrugged candidly. "I'm not great at medicine. I rather stick to music but even then, I'm not great at them either. Now, Perseus, I have a cabin to show you and cousins to introduce you to."

"How many _cousins_?"

She smirked. "Who knows. I lost count after a hundred and fifty-two."

He deadpanned. "You're kidding."

"No." She smiled, looping her arm through his own and dragging him away. "Now, cabin eleven we go."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Knocking on the wooden door, she all but bounced excitedly. She had never been hyper, but gradually her body decided to change its way and make her move more than she used to. "Now, be mindful of your belongings in here. Hermes' kids are known to be philandering little thieves."

"I'm hurt." An amused voice bemoaned. "Little Shelly calls us thieves behind our backs, oh what a curse!"

"Nice try Travis." She chuckled, lightly slapping his cheek playfully. "Is Luke here? I've got your new cabin mate."

Peeking over her head, he shot the bewildered ravenette a smirk, nonchalantly placing an arm around her shoulder, eyes lighting up in glee as the faintest sliver of discomfort flashed through his eyes before it disappeared. "Maybe. But that information comes with a price."

"One bag of sour patch kids is already on its way." She replied quickly, shoving him out of the way and peeking her head in. "Hey, Luke! Get out here! Perseus is waiting for you slowpoke."

"Why're you yelling into the cabin?" Luke quired with a quirked brow, Annabeth looking equally confused.

"Travis." She sighed, shaking her head and nodding to Percy. "Luke, meet Perseus, Perseus, meet Luke."

"Nice to meet you." Percy greeted slowly.

"You too, Percy." Luke smiled. "Guess you're out new cabin mate that Selma's been raving about."

"Yes, now I've got to find Chiron because I forgot about the Clarisse and Hephaestus situation. Play nice with Perseus." She warned playfully, before facing him with a warm smile. "If you need anything, I'm in cabin seven or just ask anyone for me. Mainly Luke, Annabeth or Will – they always know where I am."

Waving one last time she sauntered away, long curly hair bouncing with every step she took as she left the group behind.

Percy stared after her, ocean eyes watching intently that Luke smirked deviously. "I wouldn't go down that road." He warned playfully, delighting in the confused look in his eyes. "Her brother will poison you quicker than she could smile."

Annabeth frowned at him, grey eyes glaring into his very soul. "Selma wouldn't go for him."

"Don't count on it." Travis piped with a grin, worming an arm around her shoulder. "Selma's been a happy little bee since he arrived."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Apollo pouted petulantly, studiously ignoring Hermes' loud cackling. "It's not funny! Of all the kids, it had to be _him_! The biggest troublemaker of all time! Why!?"

"Guess she takes after you." He heaved, promptly falling back into uncontrollable laughter that only stopped when Apollo sent a brick at his head. "Hey! Not cool!"

"I'm serious!"

"You're not Sirius, he's a fictional character." He wheezed, cackling away as Apollo sent brick after brick. "Alright, I get it! Can you stop!?"

Halting his movement, Apollo sighed and raked a hand through his curly golden hair. Settling down, Hermes' walked over and sat next to him with a comforting smile.

"Look, I get it – well, I don't really – but, Selma, she's a good kid with an even better head on her shoulders. She knew what she was getting into and from what little you've both shown me, I can say it might be better than we hoped for. She's got the campers actually interacting with each other like family – sort of, Ares' kids are way too hard-headed." He spoke warmly. "If she really does like him and they end up together, don't you think it would be great for her too? She didn't have the best beginning for a long time."

"I hadn't expected her to show up." Apollo sighed, speaking the truth he held in his heart. "Her mother and I – it was only a short fling and then she was pregnant and we couldn't have her here. We sent her to another place." He smiled softly. "Not my favourite choice, but it was the best outcome for her. I care for her, I love her a lot, Hermes. It's not the best thing for any god to love their children. We're egotistical, selfish creatures that will claim what's ours."

"Geez, I guess I didn't realise how whipped you are for her." He teased, smiling at the swat to his shoulder. "Kidding – sort of. But, c'mon, she came back for a reason and she knows stuff. She's like you in a lot of ways and her mother in others. A good balance. Not overpowered and not underpowered." He paused. "You didn't gift her anything to make her overpowered, did you?"

"Not telling." He smirked, laughing at the horrified look on Hermes' face. "I can't tell you; she doesn't even know what she's got yet."

"You're evil." He accused dramatically. "Utterly devious!"

"Not a thief." He taunted, smirking widely, white teeth glinting mischievously.

As the two Gods mingled, inwardly Hermes' smiled. Because he knew that every child he had, held a small piece that he was hesitant to show to the world. Few barely made it show, like Will or Selma, but he loved them all dearly.

He was the same. He would admit he favoured others through the centuries he was alive, and that was why he was so thankful that his niece kept Luke from whatever path he once wavered in front of. He wasn't privy of the future, but it didn't mean he was a complete idiot that he wouldn't notice certain things.

He'd have to send her some of her favourite snacks as thanks.

Personally gifted to her, of course.

He loved making trouble.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Selma sighed, wandering away from the archery field in worry. She had told Chiron about the incident with Clarisse and she wasn't happy. She understood that demigod children would be like their godly parents in some way, but that didn't mean they could be exempt from punishment.

'_I'll just have to get back at her.'_ She thought, a glint entering her eyes as she remembered a certain _activity _that she could easily pass it under as revenge. Rules were all but extinct when it was around.

Although…

Rounding on her heel, she sprinted to the bathroom and barely avoided the gushing water that sprouted from the plumbing. Blinking in shock, she dodged to the side as girls she was more than familiar with were spinning around in the water like hyper bunnies.

"Gods…" She walked into the bathroom, a smile stretching as wide as her muscles allowed and punching Percy's arm playfully. "That was so cool! I had something else in mind for payback, but you've outdone it by miles. How'd you do it?"

"I don't know." He gaped, blinking in shock as she slowly led them out, unaware she was holding his hand and burst out laughing.

"Looking really good there, Clarisse!" She guffawed, keeling over even as the older girl shot her the dirtiest look in history.

"Laugh it up. But, you're dead, new boy. Totally dead." She growled darkly, restraining herself to not lunge at them both. She could take on the new kid no problem, but with the goody-two-shoes, wise girl and knight in shining armour walking over, she'd tactfully retreat.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Percy snapped back quickly.

Selma laughed louder, hurriedly standing only to lean against him, body racked with laughter that disallowed her to move freely. "Stop it! I can't stop laughing!"

"Is – Is she alright?" Percy questioned in confusion.

"She's alright." Luke assured, ruffling the blushing blonde hair of Annabeth and smiled crookedly. "You wouldn't have heard, but Clarisse was bullying one of the Hephaestus campers for breaking some swords. It was an accident, but they took it as a declaration for war."

"She sorted it out before you woke up." Annabeth supplied after a moment's hesitation. "Chiron called for her after that and since you woke up, she hasn't been able to resolve it."

"She was probably waiting for capture the flag." Luke sighed but shook his head when he noticed the look on his younger friend's face. "You won't get him to agree. Selma probably has her eye on him."

Quietly, Percy looked down at her face, only to be met with a calm smile and her shushing him and guiding him away with soft eyes. "Annabeth isn't reacting well to Luke and I sharing our attention, so let him talk with her for a bit."

"And we're going where?" He deadpanned, ignoring the warmth emanating from her hand.

"Follow me." She answered instead, smile deepening to reveal small dimples under her eyes.

* * *

**Fairly short, but I honestly didn't know how to continue. I rewrote different scenes multiple times and wasn't happy no matter what. This, I'm happy with. It incorporates her very own with every single person - godly or normal - and I'm pretty proud of the scene with Apollo and Hermes. It was a struggle but this was all it needed. Short, simple and to the point. Don't forget to leave a review - I'll take anything really, only if it's constructive.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Alcove

**4 – Alcove**

Tugging on his hand, she nimbly stepped across the stones littering the river bed and looked back at him with a smile. "Not many people know about this place. The Naiads showed me a few years ago."

"You're not going to kill me and dump my body, are you?" He spoke worriedly, eyeing her nervously.

"No." She laughed, pulling him before she stopped, eyes tracing every detail of his face with soft eyes. "Promise me you won't show it to anyone."

"We're not little kids." He retorted hesitantly, quickly connecting gazes with her before looking away with a nod. "Alright."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He sighed, blinking in shock when she moved a curtain of ivy and pulled him in, laughing at his spluttering as he fell into the bank. "Hey!"

"Sorry." She smiled, ruffling his messy hair. "I couldn't resist. _Especially_ after your little show." Sitting next to him, she relaxed, gazing at the scenery with fond, melancholy eyes.

"It wasn't my fault." He huffed, looking away with flushed cheeks as she sent a knowing grin. "Okay, _maybe_ it was, but I don't understand how."

"Well, maybe a visit to the Oracle is needed." She offered, leaning forward, she smiled. "Of course, visiting the Oracle is something I hope you do at least."

"Who?"

"Don't let Annabeth catch you asking that." She joked. "But the Oracle is who tells us prophecies, thanks to my dad."

"Prophecies." He repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."

She smiled sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. "Perseus, I understand how you feel, but at the moment this is the _only_ safe place on earth for kids like us." She explained softly, lips quirking into a crooked smile.

"You mean mentally disturbed kids?" He retorted petulantly.

"I concede to that point." She chuckled. "Although, what I mean is not fully human. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

She looked at him knowingly, big green eyes soft as everything seemed to fall into place. The ADHD, the dyslexia – everything that he so desperately wanted to ignore as something weird about himself, made more sense to him now than what any psychiatrist would spout off.

"God." He murmured numbly. "Half-god."

"Make a little more sense now?" She whispered. "I think Chiron would have thought it obvious with the cabin names. Cabin eleven – Hermes, cabin seven – Apollo and so forth."

"This is… crazy."

"That was what I thought when I first came here." She agreed. "It was so overwhelming to me – and it still is."

"But those are just –" He forcibly stopped himself from finishing the sentence, realising how stupid it sounded. Swallowing thickly, he turned to the expectant Selma. "But if all the kids here are half-gods –"

"Most of the campers are prickly about being half-gods. If you want to be _correct_, we're demigods. But I prefer the term half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?" He questioned immediately.

"Apollo. God of sun and prophecy, just to name a few." She answered fondly.

"And my dad?"

"Undetermined." She replied, a secretive smile overtaking her face, eyes glinting mischievously. "For now, that is. But Gods and Goddess are finicky, it all depends on the mood they are in or how much they favour the child."

"So, you mean nobody knows." He deadpanned. "That's _great_!"

She smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. If the God or Goddess decides to claim their offspring, they often send a sign to recognise them as such. Of course, there is a divide between the gods that is often left within their children as well. It's why smaller celestial beings have no cabins."

"That's stupid." He retorted shortly.

"It really is." She breathed. "I said so to Zeus himself. I also called Hera a hypocrite for despising his bastard children but favouring one of them. I also accused Ares of being a bully."

He stared at her as though she grew a second head, sprouted wings and was ready to put him in a pot of stew. "You're certifiably insane." He breathed in shock. "What were you thinking!?"

Falling onto the soft grass, she looked up at the darkening sky. "I don't know. I wasn't really fond of confrontation if I could avoid it, but my temper went sky-high." She furrowed her brows, frowning slightly. "Not that it makes sense, because I _do_ have a healthy fear of them for right reasons, but they are very stupid in their own way and don't allow themselves to realise it."

Staring down at her, he slowly laid next to her and joined her in watching the sky. "How long have you been here?"

"Eight years." Pointing to her beaded necklace, she smiled fondly at every carving, though something flittered across them – far too quick for him to realise what it was. "I'm one of the campers that have been here the longest. I'm a year-rounder."

"You don't have a mom?" He wondered tentatively; weary he had crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed.

She hummed thoughtfully. "I had a mother, but there is no love between us. We had extremely different views on many matters that we often clashed. I am thankful for her and her husband adopting me, as well as providing for me, but I'm happy here."

"That sounds lonely."

Silence encompassed them tightly, hesitantly, she looked to him with a sad smile.

"It truly was. No friends, no family, nothing." She replied, before a small but devoted smile replaced it. "But I have a brother that I adore to the very end of the earth, a best friend I'd move heaven and earth for and friends that I argue with. I left a cold, detached house and found myself in a home with people I've made a family with." Turning to him, she tugged on a stray strand of his dark hair. "It could be the same for you too."

He scrutinised her intently, tracing every detail of imperfections, the slight markings of the dimples he'd noticed before and the glint of _something_ that seemed to always be there – not that he'd really cared to jot that little detail down of course. For all he knew, she could be his sister!

Sighing, she reluctantly sat up and stared across her secret lagoon with mournful eyes. "We best hurry back to camp. Chiron will think I'm corrupting you."

"Should I be worried?" He quipped instantly, hoisting himself up and stretching.

"Who knows." She murmured, fixatedly staring at him without a nary of shame and smirked crookedly. "Maybe you should be."

He refused to admit his heart skipped a beat from her. For now, he'd bury that reaction deep, _deep_ inside him so well that not even a God could pull the truth from him.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Waving at him with a smile, she avoided the throughs of her brethren and plopped herself onto her usual seat next to Will and Lee, ignoring the scrutinising stare of her elder brother and bewildered face of her other brother.

"Yes?"

"Since when have you and _Percy_ been _that_ close?" Will badgered, ruffling her curly locks.

"Yeah, it hasn't been a _day _since he's been conscious!" Lee continued loudly, ignoring the dirty looks of the other campers.

"Is it necessarily a bad thing?" She drawled calmly, eating her maroon coloured pasta and smiled at the disgusted look on Michael's face.

"You're friendly – _everyone_ knows that. But Not friendly _enough _to seclude yourself with them for the entire afternoon!" Lee exploded quietly. "Tell me, were you doing the hanky panky with the newbie?"

"_What?!_" She choked out, unaware of the stares on her figure at her exclamation. "Lee Markus Fletcher! What in the gods are asking me?!"

"Lee, you're an idiot." Will sighed, shaking his head before placing an arm around their embarrassed younger sister. "She's not even twelve."

"I didn't mean it that way!" He wailed as they gave him dirty looks. "It came out wrong, alright! I'm just worried and _slightly_ jealous."

Patting his shoulder with a hopeless face, Selma smiled helplessly. "Sorry I forgot I was meant to practise archery with you this afternoon. My mind was somewhere else."

"You mean with some_one_ else." He muttered.

"Touché, but Clarisse was exercising her right to be a bully as well and Chiron had me running errands for him." She replied. "It's been a busy day and Perseus needed some time alone – away from Annabeth most likely."

"She was badgering him pretty harsh today." Will acknowledged. "And barged into _my_ medic bay this morning to badger him too."

"Did I forgot to mention that?" She hummed tiredly. "I'm off to burn my offering."

"Alright, don't trip over thin air either." Lee waved with an awkward smile.

"It's alright, I forgive you for being a monumental idiot tonight." She teased, grasping her plate and steadily walking to the fire in the centre of the pavilion, smiling at Luke and Percy as she walked past.

Gently throwing the reddest strawberry she could find, she silently clasped her hands and silently sent a prayer to her father. _Be in good health and try not to cause too much mischief with uncle Hermes._

The scent of soft freshly baked biscuits and the decedent smell of the richest chocolate surrounded the air around, comforting her so much that she also threw another strawberry.

_Be well and show him you care._

Normally she wasn't one to meddle, but there was something so comforting about the moment she shared with Percy that she threw away her care and prayed for the only God she knew was his parent.

Amazingly, the smell of the sea surrounded her, mixing with the warmth that her father always returned to her and conjoined into something so comforting that she visibly slouched, releasing a pleasant sigh at the scent.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof for their attention.

Mr D reluctantly rose from his seat with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

The roaring of the Ares table thundered through the otherwise silent pavilion, as they cheerily ignored the glowers thrown their way from the surrounding tables whose ears rung from the noise.

"We'll see about that." Selma muttered to herself, eyeing Clarisse determinedly.

"Personally," Mr D continued blankly, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

The annoyed look on Chiron's face was relayed by Selma who shared the exact sentiment. It had gotten beyond tiresome that he would _continuously_ say their names wrong – for his own amusement, no less.

"Er, Percy Jackson." He corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Cheers sprung from all the tables, crowding around the Apollo table with excited eyes as they stared at them. This was their favourite part and only one camper was on their mind.

"Can't I sleep yet?" She yawned, rubbing her slightly red eyes before jumping out of her skin as Travis and Connor hoisted her into the air chanting excitedly.

"Sing-a-long! Sing-a-long!"

"Alright! Just one though!" She burst with a laugh, smiling widely as they set her down and thrust a guitar into Lee's capable hands.

As the soft timbre of her alto voice carried out into the night, extracting excited looks and dances from the campers, Percy found himself realising that he'd found someplace for kids like him – weird – and somehow that niggling little warmth exploded powerfully as he felt he was returning to a home away from home.

Meeting the light eyes of perhaps his new friend, Percy unconsciously smiled crookedly at her and his gaze never wavered from her own.

Selma was weird – that he would never disagree on. But she extended an olive branch to him and he was thankful because he enjoyed her company.

He'd lost his mom, but right now, in this very moment, he'd been at more peace than he had been since his arrival. Since he saw her disappear right in front of his very eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, Selma was right about Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Is it considered shameful is this currently my favourite chapter so far? Of course, it will change later on, but I can't spoil _just_ yet. Where would the fun be in that? But, I suppose some readers were confused about the sudden hysterical shouting of our protagonist, so I let it slip that she didn't _understand_ herself. Hmm, so mind-boggling - for you and her of course, not me! I adore the moment that Selma relaxed and talked to Percy in such a vulnerable moment for them both - him recently seeing his mother taken from him and her reliving through her own painful childhood. Her past will be explored further on of course, because she indeed has flaws, many to come of course that she doesn't see but others do. Ohhh, I can't wait for one specific book, I have so much in store for that one! Don't be afraid to review, I will reply to you - if not, you shall be mentioned in this little space in the next chapter! Also, stay safe in quarantine, all my stories will be uploaded during this period so you all have something to read.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
